What He Really Want
by Maruriyan
Summary: Suatu malam, ketika Luke muncul di depan rumah pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan ia lawan dalam perang besar. Warn : Boy x boy, LukexPercy, OOC, AR, drabble, dll.


**What He Really Want**

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

Disclaimer :

The Heroes of Olympus milik Rick Riordan

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fic ini

Warn :

Alternative reality, BL, Luke x Percy, drabble, OOC, dll.

A/N : Uhm... saat membuat fanfic ini, saya mendengarkan lagu G-Dragon, Untitled 2014. Jadi, saya sarankan kalian juga mendengarkannya ^^

* * *

Luke tahu betul kalau Percy tak mungkin mau melarikan diri bersamanya. Oh, Luke bahkan tak yakin kalau laki – laki itu mau menerima permintaan maafnya. Sungguh, daripada itu semua, Luke bahkan akan benar – benar bersyukur kalau Percy mau membukakan pintu untuk orang semacamnya yang bertamu pada pukul dua dini hari.

.

.

.

Sebelum Kronos benar – benar mengambil alih tubuhnya, Luke menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah seseorang yang sangat spesial untuknya. Seseorang yang menjadi _significant other_ -nya. Seseorang yang selama empat tahun ini selalu berada di sudut terkecil hatinya. Ah, apakah orang seperti Luke masih boleh memiliki hati? Ia tak tahu.

Dan Luke Castellan benar – benar berakhir di depan pintu bercat biru itu pukul dua dini hari. Sebelum tangan pucatnya sempat mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel, berbagai macam pemikiran terlintas di otaknya. Mulai dari rencana untuk melarikan diri bersama orang yang akan ditemuinya dan menghilang dari kehidupan para dewa – dewi Olympus yang kemungkinan besar mustahil dan hei, Luke tahu itu adalah perbuatan yang pengecut.

Oh, atau pemikiran berikutnya adalah menyeret pemuda yang akan membukakan pintu di depannya dengan paksa lalu mengikat sang pemuda di kapal Putri Andromeda miliknya untuk Luke perhatikan seorang diri. Sungguh, Luke tahu ini pikiran konyol karena setelah tubuhnya diambil Kronos, ia tahu, tak ada artinya kalau sang pemuda berada di sana. Oh, mungkin sesuatu yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi, seperti sang pemuda yang terbunuh oleh Kronos dengan tangan Luke sendiri.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian banyak pemikiran yang terlintas, satu – satunya hal yang disetujui oleh akal sehatnya adalah tindakan yang paling sederhana tapi sulit untuk Luke. Ya, ujung – ujungnya Luke memilih akan meminta maaf kepada Percy Jackson. Pemuda yang seharunya ia bunuh empat tahun lalu tapi entah kenapa, sampai saat ini ia tak mampu melakukannya.

.

.

.

Luke mengetuk pintu bercat biru laut di depannya. Tiga kali ketukan. Tak lebih. Sebagian dari diri Luke berharap agar Percy mendengar ketukan pintunya dan keluar pada saat itu juga. Namun, sebagian dari dirinya berharap agar Percy terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya yang bagi _demigods_ itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi dan sama sekali tak mendengar ketukan pintunya. Luke hanya tak ingin melukai Percy lebih banyak lagi.

Luke salah. Ketika laki – laki dengan surai _sandy blonde_ itu berbalik untuk pergi, decitan pintu berwarna biru itu mengehentikan langkahnya. Seseorang yang selama ini ia lukai lebih dari siapapun muncul dengan tampang baru bangun yang tentunya acak – acakan.

Ah, entah kenapa sudut bibir Luke tertarik ke atas.

Selama beberapa detik, pemuda di depannya hanya sibuk mengucek matanya. Ketika kesadarannya benar – benar pulih, Percy, pemuda yang muncul dari pintu bercat biru itu langsung memasang mode siap tempur. Untung saja pemuda itu belum mengeluarkan Riptidenya dan menyabetkannya ke kepala Luke karena jujur saja, Luke tak membawa backbiternya. Yep, ia tak membawa satu pun senjata.

"Mau apa kau ke sini ?" Nada benci terdengar di setiap ucapan Percy. Namun, Luke tahu kalau ada kegetiran di sana.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara." Ucap Luke sambil mengangkat tangannya ketika Percy menodongkan Riptide di lehernya.

Percy memicing ke arahnya, tidak percaya. Ah, Luke tahu betul, siapa juga yang akan percaya kedapa penghianat semacam Luke.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Luke tahu kalau Percy membiarkannya untuk berbicara. Yah, walaupun Riptide masih setia menempel di lehernya. Setidaknya, pemuda itu masih memiliki perasaan untuk tidak langsung main sabet saja.

Luke menarik nafas, "Percy," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan,"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf untuk segalanya."

Jeda beberapa detik. Iris hijau laut milik Percy membesar dan tangan pemuda itu bergetar. Luke tahu dari Riptide yang menempel di lehernya sedikit bergetar.

Luke tahu. Dari sekian banyak kata – kata kasar yang telah keluar dari mulutnya untuk pemuda di depannya, sebuah permintaan maaf sesimpel itu tidaklah mengakhiri semuanya. Luke sangat tahu kalau permintaan maafnya tidaklah sebanding dengan penghiatan yang telah ia lakukan atau segala luka fisik yang telah ia berikan selama ini.

Luke sangat tahu,lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Ia tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Mungkin lebih mudah untuk mati di tangan Kronos daripada pemuda di depannya ini menerima permintaan maafnya.

Namun, satu – satunya hal yang bisa Luke lakukan saat ini adalah meminta maaf. Walaupun sebagian besar dirinya menginginkan sebuah pelarian diri bersama sang pemuda. Bahkan ketika bibirnya benar – benar gatal untuk berkata, ' Ayo kita melarikan diri dari segala kejadian laknat ini.' Luke tahu. Ia tak bisa melakukan itu.

Luke hanya tak ingin pemuda di depannya ini terluka lebih banyak lagi.

Percy masih memasang wajah kosong. Mungkin tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Luke tersenyum sekilas, mengacak surai hitam yang telah acak – acakan sejak awal itu dan berbalik pergi. Ah, Riptide yang ada di lehernya sama sekali tak berbahaya. Sang pengguna masih syok dengan perkataan Luke yang tadi.

"Pertemuan berikutnya, kau dan aku benar – benar menjadi musuh." Luke berjalan menjauh. _'Ini adalah akhir.'_ Batin Luke untuk dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan perasaan tak rela yang entah kenapa semakin menyiksanya.

Walaupun ia mengatakan itu, Luke sendiri tengah mati – matian menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Oh, Luke harap, pemuda yang bengong di belakangnya bisa menyadari niat tulus Luke untuk meminta maaf. Tidak, ia tidak senaif itu untuk mengharapkan pengampunan dari Percy. Cukup sang pemuda tahu kalau ia benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya saja.

Ini adalah terakhir kalinya Percy akan bertemu dengannya, Luke Castellan. Karena pertemuan berikutnya, tubuh Luke telah dikuasai oleh Kronos.

Seandainya Luke diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Percy sekali lagi, maka Luke tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengorbankan segalanya. Kronos dan seluruh ambisi serta dendamnya selama ini.

Ah, ujung – ujungnya, Luke hanya menginginkan satu hal. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan kebahagiaan sang putra dewa laut itu. Pemuda yang menjadi _significant other_ untuk Luke.

 **End**


End file.
